Night
by GreenWarrior
Summary: Sequel to NMF. Selari is now twenty and finally meets Witch. Makes the Offering. Is reunited with Divear. Though not all things are good, a problem in Shieon and even worse Selari must now fight against something that she never thought she would. Herself.
1. Twenty and Counting

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy, as you all know.

AN: Ok so I waited awhile to start this, but really I wanted a break from this story. And of course there was the fact that I had so few reviews for my last chapter. But since I love this story and love all of my reviewers I have decided to continue on.

Oh and for all people who are new to this story it is the sequel to **Nightmare's Made Flesh. **Now since I'm just making it up as I go I don't know weather of not you should read the first one before reading this one. How bout this you read this chapter and decide for yourself weather or not you need to read the first one.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

P.S. I'm only putting this thing up in this chapter.

Chapter 1

Twenty and Counting

"You have to." The young man stated firmly. "We all have to. We're getting a bit old and we can't wait forever. Despite the fact that you might want to you can't." the man was glaring at a young woman who had her back to him. Her black hair hanging loosely down her back.

"What have you all discussed this and decided with out me?" she asked still not turning to look at him. The voice was emotionless and a bit cold, but Eri was not fooled by it. He knew that she was just acting, she didn't like showing her true emotions. She thought that they got in the way.

"You know we wouldn't do anything with out you, Selari. But we did have a talk and we were all in agreement that now is the time to go." She still didn't turn around and Eri didn't think that she would ever look at him in the face during this conversation.

"Fine if you all wish to do this then when would you like to leave." She told him tolerably. He glared at her, she always did this. Every time they even got remotely close to going she would pull this sort of thing, and find an excuse where she wouldn't have to go.

"Your coming too, you know." He told her.

"Somebody as to stay here, we all can't go, you know." She said the last part a bit mockingly.

Eri was seriously considering strangling her at that moment. For they had already gone over this. In fact they have gone over if for the last three years. And every time they went over the same things. And whenever she got into a corner she would change tactics that he wouldn't be prepared for and then getting her way in the end.

It was then that Guard and Ward burst into the room, followed shortly by Reya and Lizzy. They all started to gather around him, waiting to hear how this little war was going.

"Same as always," he muttered. There were sighs of frustrations that came from them all. They had all tried numerously this past week to convince her to go all ending with the same results.

"Don't worry Eri this time we will be leaving and she will be coming with us." Ward said stubbornly. They all glanced at him, knowing that he said this every time. And every time she still wouldn't come.

"Ward what makes you think that she'll come this time when she hasn't all the other times?" Eri asked.

"Because she can't wait any longer, she as to do this. After all she can't truly be the Queen of Shieon until she makes the Offering. And Selari loves Shieon and she would do anything for it, you know." Ward stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Selari still being in the room had heard everything that they had been saying. And she didn't like what she was hearing. It made her back stiffen just hearing what they had to say. She hated the fact that Ward was right and that she would have to make the Offering. If it had been her choice she would have waited a bit longer, in a year or so, a decade even. But some of them weren't going to live for a very long time, after all not all of them were of the long-lived races. They really didn't have decades to wait like she did.

"I'll go," she said quietly.

_"Finally, I have been trying to get you to go forever. I can't wait for us to be at our full potential." Her other self said gleefully._

"**You act like it's a crime to wait this long." She told her. **

_"Well, Witch made the Offering when she was 17. Your behind her and I want to catch up."_

"**You do know that your pathetic, right?" she asked. **

_"You do know that your cruel, right?" she asked mockingly._

"**You do know that it is very rude to answer a question with a question, right?" she questioned in the same tone of voice as her other self. **

_"You do know that you are being rude by doing just that, right?" their was a hint of laughter in her voice._

**Can we stop playing the You do Know game. It is such a useless way to spend your time. **

_"My, my, the Wind is in a cranky mood. Always trying to ruin our fun." She mocked the Wind._

**I am not cranky as you so put it. I am trying to stop you two from wasting valuable time that we could use in another way. **

"**I'm going to have to agree with her. You are cranky," Selari told him. **

**Fine then if you do not value my opinions then I shall leave you two to your immature games. **

_"Finally I never thought that he would leave," she muttered._

"**Me neither," she agreed. **

"So you will come, and you won't change your mind?" Guard questioned.

Selari shook her head. She had to go sooner or later it might as well be now. Plus she wanted to keep Shieon safe, and if this was the only way to do so then so be it.

"It's amazing she finally agreed to go, we should celebrate," Lizzy exclaimed.

"No we should all go pack and leave immediately before she goes and changes her mind." This was from Reya.

"Yes, I agree with Reya we should leave soon. That way we can get back here in quickly," Eri said. He didn't like the idea of leaving Shieon for a long time, but knew that this was a necessary journey that he would have to take.

"It's great to hear that you have so much faith in me to think that I would change my mind and disappoint you all." Selari said a bit sarcastically.

They only laughed at her and left to go pack their things.

_"We should go pack too." She told Selari._

"**I guess," Selari said with a sigh and she started to head towards her room. **

"_Don't be too worried, after all we might get to see Divear,"

* * *

_

AN: And that my friends is the end of this chapter. Why you might ask, it is because I can't think of anything else that I should add. Any ways it should end here with what I have planned for the next chapter. Of course my plan could change it constantly does.

But enough with my silly ramblings, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Oh and the next chapter won't be as short as this.


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy.

Chapter 2

Remembering

"You know it's a good thing that Reya and the twins decided to make their Offerings a while back. Other wise a few of us would have had to wait another year to make the Offering." Eri told the two other occupants of the carriage that they were traveling in.

Neither of the two girls sitting across from him looked at him. Both ignored him, each for different reasons. He glanced at the girl that was sitting next to him. She also didn't seem to be paying attention to him. In a carriage filled with pretty ladies and none of them will even look at me, Eri thought sadly.

Selari, Lizzy and himself were all going to make the Offering. Reya had taken hers the year that she had turned 17. She had gone from being a Purple Dusk witch to being a Sapphire one. The twins had escorted her when she had gone to make her Offering. A year after that the twins, along with Eri and Selari had turned 17.

The twins were going to make the Offering, and they had all wanted Selari to go with them to do the same. But she had refused, point blank. And no amount of arguing could persuade her to go. So Reya went with the twins instead along with the twins younger sister Quinn. Eri might have gone, but he had decided to wait until Selari had gone through with hers.

Now they were twenty and finally they were going to make the Offering. Along with Lizzy who had turned 17 just a short while ago. Hannah was also with them, but she was too young to make the Offering only being twelve. Though when she does make the Offering, she could be very strong. For she like Eri had came away with a Green Jewel at her Birthright ceremony. She had just come along to see what the Keep was like. She had never been there, and was desperately interest in what the Keep held within its vast chambers.

"So is anybody going to talk to me during this trip?" he asked them all.

"No," they all said at the same time, then they burst into laughter. Great he thought, now they were laughing at me. Maybe the ignoring me was better then this.

"Fine then, I didn't want to speak with a bunch of immature girls any ways." He muttered. That made them all stop laughing and they glared at him.

"We are not immature!" Lizzy stated.

"Ya, were just as mature as you are." Hannah added indignantly.

"You're the immature one," Selari told him.

"This is unfair, it's three against one," Eri whined.

"It is very fair, Eri. You are the only male, and we females must stick together and band against you." Hannah said giggling.

"Can't we not band against me and just all be on the same side?" Eri asked hopefully.

"I'm 'fraid not." Lizzy said shaking her head slightly as though it was such a sad affair.

Eri sighed in frustration as the girls once again started to ignore his presence.

* * *

"Lucivar are you positive that there was a disturbance in the shield or ward or whatever?" Daemon asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes, now will sit you shut up your pissing me off." Lucivar growled, quite annoyed with Daemon at the moment.

"We can't let what happened the last two times happen this time." Daemon said angrily.

Lucivar knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that he would tell him so. The last two times that there had been a disturbance with the Shieon shield had been disastrous at best. The first time, everybody had thought that it had been let down, and had tried to get in. Multiple injuries had resulted in that. And so everyone had thought that it was just a fluke and that somebody had just messed up. So when it happened again about two days later, everyone thought that it was being fixed or something and nobody wanted to test if it was down this time.

Well after that they had heard from their father, Saetan who was still working and residing in the Keep, about some strange people who had come in. Now of course Saetan hadn't told them until two weeks after the fact.

Said that three people had come in. One human female, that he thought they called Reeda or Reya or Rina, something like that. Then there had been two identical twin males that were half human half Hayllen. Saetan wasn't sure what they were called for they were usually called rather rude names by the female. The female had made her Offering and had come away with a Sapphire Jewel. They had left shortly after that.

What had caught Saetan's attention was the fact that they were dressed in the strangest clothing. It looked nothing like clothing that he had ever seen before, not in any sort of culture. Then they kept talking about strange things that he had never heard of. Then they seemed to be arguing about some person and they had instantly quieted the instant that they had noticed him standing close by.

Of course the second time there had been a disturbance had been about a year later. Now this time Lucivar and Daemon had taken it a bit more seriously. The first thing they had down was to go down to the Keep. They had both come to the conclusion that this was going to be just like last time. That people would come here to the Keep and they would make the Offering. Course Lucivar and Daemon had every intention of corning them and getting down to business. It didn't go as planned.

Well the people did arrive. There were four of them this time. The twin males were there a tall female and a small female child. Saetan confirmed that the three older ones were the same people that had been there last year, but the child was new. She was a smaller image of the twin males, probably a relative of some sort.

Of course they had all wasted no time in getting started. Well maybe a bit for the twins had started arguing about who was to go first. Finally they had decided and had went to make the Offering. It was then that Daemon, Lucivar and surprisingly enough Saetan had approached them.

It had gone all right at first; the female was flustered over having three very gorgeous men talking to her. At first they had all just talked about simple things and such. It had been their plan before hand to focus on her; she was the weakest link. They would have gone after the child, but she was sitting with the other twin and so they had decided it was best to leave the child alone.

Reya as they learned her name was very eager to talk to them. Though she didn't say anything about Shieon like they had wanted. No she talked about her family. About a couple of kids called Dari, Jess, Marty Ann, and Hannah. She went on and on about them.

Lucivar had gotten a bit impatient with her and asked…well sort of demanded where she was from. That was when everything had gone down hill. The male had become on alert and he had come over to join them, along with the child.

The child had instantly started asking insane questions, none of which he could recall what they were. But they were meant to keep them busy. And she did her job very well. For they were barely able to get in a word edge wise that wasn't a direct answer to whatever question that she had asked. And any time they had tried to talk to Reya again, while the child was occupied with another one of her questions, she would then break off mid-sentence and talk with the person that had been trying to ask Reya a question.

Needless to say it got annoying real fast. And neither Daemon nor Lucivar were able to keep their tempers held in check after awhile. Finally Daemon having enough of the child's talking at told her to shut the whole in her face or he would make her. Course the girl had instantly burst into tears. Reya had instantly taken the child in her arms and had left the room for a chamber that had been set up for them.

They of course had been left with the other twin. Daemon had had enough nonsense and had decided the best way to get the information that he sought was just to look into the males mind. Lucivar and Saetan had agreed with him at that point. Daemon wearing darker Jewels then the male before him could have done so without his knowledge, if there hadn't been a shield surrounding the man. He couldn't get past it to read into the man's mind.

When Daemon had tried to do so the man had just smiled at him, knowing what he was doing. It was at this time that Geoffrey had come to kick Lucivar and Daemon out of the Keep and not to return for some time. Saetan was of course left alone with the man for all of two seconds before Geoffrey had called him off on some pretence.

The people had left three days later, and they hadn't gotten anything out of them. So of course Daemon and Lucivar couldn't let this time go the same way as the last two. Who knew when the next time this would happen again, after all there had been a three year passing between the second time and this one.

"Should we set out then?" Jaenelle asked from the doorway. Both males turned to look at her neither having realized that she was standing there. It was actually two hours before they actually left. An hour had been used arguing with Jaenelle and another arguing with Marian, who had turned up in the middle of Jaenelle and Daemon arguing about her going with them. Marian hadn't known what was going on till after it was decided that Jaenelle was going. Then Marian wanted to go and it was Lucivar's turn to argue with his wife.

So with their wives in tow, Daemon and Lucivar headed towards the Keep.

* * *

AN: Ok this was a bit pointless and I guess I could have gone a completely different way, but I was a bit confused on a matter and so I put in a filler chapter, ain't it great.

Ok I was asked that about Selari's Virgin Night and didn't she need to have it before she made the Offering. When I was asked this I thought I didn't think they had to.

So now I shall point out some research that I did. In the second book the entire First Circle had made the Offering. Then in Dreams Made Flesh Lucivar was asked to help Karla with her Virgin Night. Now at that time hadn't she already made the Offering, yet hadn't had her Virgin Night? So that would of course mean that Selari didn't need to have her Virgin Night before she made her Offering.

So now my reviewers if you have know what I am talking about, and I have missed something that makes my previous assumption wrong please tell me.


	3. A Slight Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy.

Chapter 3

A Slight Problem

"_You know your going to have to tell them," her other self commented. _

**"No I won't. Plus, that's a bit embarrassing, I prefer them to be under the impression that I have already done it." Selari muttered.**

"_You do know that it is going to be a problem, you sort of have to do it before you can make the Offering." She told her. _

**"I know that, I'm going to, I'm just not going to tell them." She replied.**

"_Oh really, what's your great plan then?" she questioned._

**"You just have to know every thing don't you." Selari commented.**

"_Yes, of course I do. Especially since it concerns us." _

"**Oh just go away," Selari told herself a bit angrily. **

"Selari come on were here," Eri called to Selari.

Selari realized that she was the only one left in the carriage, and hurriedly vacated it as well. She watched as everyone else started stretching and such.

"I'm so glad that were finally here, it seemed to take forever, I don't think that I could have lasted another hour in that thing," Lizzy complained, glancing around.

"Me neither," Hannah chimed in.

"Stop complaining and let's get inside. I want to talk to somebody in charge to see about rooms and such," Eri told them and started to head towards the Keep. This is it, Selari time to leave, Selari thought to herself.

"Eri you can handle all of this by yourself right?" Selari called out to him. Eri stopped and turned around, he looked at her very suspiciously.

"Yes, but why would I have to handle it by myself, when you are also here to help me out?" he asked, barely containing the anger that was starting to build up. She was going to run she wasn't going to go through with it. Well she was going to go through with it, if he had to force her to.

"Well, actually I have to go do something." She told him.

"What do you have to do, that couldn't wait till after you made the Offering?" he demanded of her. She frowned at him not liking the tone of voice he was using, acting like she was some sort of child.

"That Eri is none of your concern. You and Lizzy can go make your Offerings and I shall return in time to do mine, is that understood." Her voice told him that she wanted no arguments from him.

"Yes Lady, I understand perfectly. But if you are not back here by the time that we are both done I will to hunting and I shall find you," his voice was formal and calm and showed no signs of the anger that he was feeling inside.

Both Lizzy and Hannah watched the two in silence. Not really sure of what they should do. Both were of the same mind as Eri, thinking that she was running off and that she wouldn't be coming back to make the Offering. So they just stood they're waiting for a sign of what they should do. Then they watched as Selari disappeared. Eri then stormed off in the direction of the Keep. They followed slowly behind.

"_So which would you prefer to be with, an angry Selari or an angry Eri?" Lizzy asked in the way of the Blood. _

"_Neither," Hannah told her._

"_I agree and here we are stuck with angry Eri, just our luck right?" this was slightly sarcastic._

"_Reya never said anything like this happened, and neither did Quinn," Hannah muttered._

"_Well Quinn did say that she had to talk to very mean men, didn't she?" Lizzy asked. _

"_Yes, but she was young then and she thought every male was a cruel being, well except for our males of course." Hannah told Lizzy. _

"_Oh ya, well Quinn always as the strangest opinions," Lizzy added. _

"Will you two hurry up we don't have all day. Lizzy your going to make the Offering first and I want to get started." Eri called back to them. He was a bit ahead of them, they had been deliberately keeping their distance from him, not wanting to be in his line of fire.

"_Lucky me I wont have to be near him," Lizzy said happily. _

"_Ya, ya lucky you," Hannah muttered sadly. She was the one that was going to be stuck with him instead.

* * *

_

The place was a bit dark and well smelly would be a grand understatement. She wasn't sure what it was and she did not want to find out. Whatever had made him to go to a place like this was beyond her.

Surprisingly enough she had never been to a bar. Of course there was always a first time for everything. Maybe this wasn't the right time, she could always have her first bar visit some other time. Maybe she should just leave, go home and pretend like everything was the same and never had to come back here again.

No, she had to stop being a coward, she would do this. And after all in the end she still never had to come back here again. It wasn't like he would remember her, it had been seven years after all. He most likely would have forgotten her. He probably moved on with his life never looking back on the time that they had been friends.

Another good thing, he was probably drunk, in which case it would make it easier and faster, maybe not better, but really she didn't have very high expectations of her first time. All of her friends had said that it wasn't very good and it was a good deal nerve wrecking thinking that he might break her. Well at least she didn't have to worry about that. She would never let him break her, never no matter what other people have said about not having any control over it.

Silently she moved across the dirty floor and around the crowded tables. None paid attention to her, in fact to them she wasn't even there. She had made that so, she only wanted to be noticed by one person and that was it. She didn't want to be hassled by a bunch of drunk males.

She barely paid any attention to the noises going on around her. Her eyes stayed focused at the lonely male sitting at the bar counter. He was gulping down another glass filled with an amber liquid. His beautiful wings were folded against his body. His hair she noticed had grown longer. The dark, black curls were in fact tied back into a simple ponytail that fell past his shoulders. She couldn't see his eyes from here, but she was sure that they would still be the same golden hue. They would still hold fire in them and his face would still be the cold mask of indifference as it always had been.

Finally having reached her destination she sat on the stool next to him and just stared at him for a few seconds. She had missed him so much in the time that had passed. It seemed like not a week went by without him entering her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried he was always their to encourage, to criticize, to bring hope, to be yet another voice filling her head. Though his was the only one welcome, she would gladly discard the other's if she had a choice.

Her hand slowly reached out towards him, wanting to touch him again. She was so close just another inch and her hand would be on his shoulder. His hand snaked out of nowhere and encircled her wrist in a painful grip. His reflexes were still as sharp as ever, even when he was in to who knew how many glasses of liquor. She glanced up to look at his face. His eyes were intently focused on her, he didn't even blink. They soon filled with disbelief and a bit of hope. His grip on her wrist loosened a bit, but didn't let go.

"Are you a dream?" he questioned. His voice didn't even slur, it sounded just as she had remembered.

She nodded at his question. It was better he think this a dream any ways. He wouldn't ask questions, and she wouldn't have to answer them. It would all just be an illusion.

"That's what I thought," He nodded at this and took another swig from the glass in his other hand, all the while his eyes never left her. She never wantedhim to look away.

"What have you come for this time?" he asked. This wasn't his first time dreaming of her. He had dreamed of her so often since she had left. Sometimes she was still a child and he was still teaching her, other times she was a grown woman, coming to see him as a man. Though he had never seen her face in the dreams, it had always been a blur. He was glad that this time was different, this time he could see what a beauty that she had become, instead of imagining it.

"You know why I've come," she whispered. He just stared at her, she wasn't sure if he had heard her when he didn't respond.

"Fine, if that is why you have come this time, then so be it." He finally replied. It was after all a dream and he would do anything she wanted even if it wasn't real. He stood up from the stool, pulling her with him. She followed his as he walked to the other end of the bar to where the stairs were. He had only made it to the second step when he turned back to look at her.

"Are you sure, Selari?" He questioned.

"Of course, Divear." Her voice was soft and sweet. Her eyes never left his, making sure that he knew that she meant what she said. He then turned back around and started walking back up the steps with her following just a step behind.

* * *

AN: And that my readers is the end of this chapter. I'm two days late, but it took me awhile to come up with this. I wasn't really sure how to do this scene.

I would like to thank my helpful reviewer with the information regarding the Virgin Night and the Offering. I didn't know about the 21 thing though and so in my fanfic it shall be 17, but really thanks for helping me.

So now that another chapter as come to an end the time comes for you wonderful readers to become reviewers, by reviewing this chapter. It's not that hard just a click away.


	4. Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy.

Chapter 4

Another Day

The sun was shinning very brightly through the dirty curtains. The rays fell across a man, waking him from his sleep. He was far from in a good mood. His curses were heard throughout the whole building. But he didn't care much. All that he could think of was the pounding that was going on through his head. He moaned softly when he heard banging coming from below.

Divear slowly opened his eyes and cursed the damn sun. Why in the name of Mother Night, did the damn thing have to be so bright? He glared out the window before closing his stinging eyes. Don't glare at the sun first thing in the morning, especially after a hangover he thought miserably.

Then a few new thoughts entered his head, besides the miserable pan he was in. Images of the night before came to mind. Though they all seemed a bit blurry and they were incomplete. One he was sitting on the barstool talking to her and then the next moment he was looking down at her from the stairs. Another one he saw made his face turn a bit red. Normally an image like that would have very little effect on him, but it was her, and well he never acted normal when it came to her.

It was just a dream he told himself darkly. It was just a dream, he repeated to himself.

* * *

"Reya! Reya, come quick, come quick," Quinn called to the older girl. Reya turned to start walking towards the girl wondering what had happened. It didn't take long for her to reach the fourteen-year-old girl.

"What is it Quinn, you know I have a lot of things to do today, what with Selari and Eri gone." She questioned.

"Ward is back with the new people and he wants you to come down and see them." She said grabbing Reya's hand and started dragging her down.

Reya had completely forgotten about that. Ward had been sent the same day that the other's had, to go and find those that would join them on Shieon. The ones that have to go back normally have their minds adjusted a bit. It really wasn't too hard cause they wore some pretty light Jewels. Normally they would do this when Selari was here so that she could tell which ones could stay and which ones would have to go. But Selari had said that she could check them when she got back.

And Reya seriously thought that Ward wouldn't be back so soon, that way they wouldn't have had to worry. That way Selari would be there and check them out and such. No worry, what so ever that way. But Ward just didn't go along with her plans. He as well as Guard thought that it was no big deal if they brought in some with out Selari after all she would be back, and she could check them then. Reya just wasn't so sure, she was positive that something would go wrong.

* * *

"So do you think that all the rumors that we've heard are true?" he questioned his companion.

"No, I think it's all just a bunch of shit that they made up." The other guy answered. The first man turned to look at the second. They had arrived only a short while ago, and now they were standing around waiting. The both of them were sort standing a bit apart from the others. They really had no wish to be overheard. Course they could talk privately on a thread, but the distance was just another thing.

"It took us awhile to get into here, your not going to do anything are you?" the first man was slightly nervous. He didn't trust his friend all that much. After all he was well known back in Terreille, well that was in the slums of it. They had fortunately managed to avoid the courts, which was bloody lucky. But his friend hadn't liked being in the ruined realm and he wanted to start fresh. Somewhere that he could find new blood.

"Never, Alec. I would never cause us trouble." His voice had lowered a slight bit, and Alec didn't believe him, he would have been a fool to have. "I'll only cause trouble for them."

It was then that whatever they had been waiting for had finally arrived. And it seemed that it was two girls. Or really a girl and a…_beautiful lady_. Even from this distance, Alec could tell. Her hair was long and the prettiest shade of brown that he had ever seen. It fell well past her waist and swayed with the wind. Her walk was pure eloquence and grace. It didn't even seem like she was walking, more like gliding.

"My, my, my," Alec's companion murmured. Panicked Alec looked over at him to see what he was talking about. Hoping that he wasn't talking about the same thing that Alec himself was thinking about. His worst fears were confirmed when Alec followed his companion's eyes back to the beauty.

"Si-" he started, thinking that maybe he could for once convince his friend not to do what he did best. But it was already too late, he was already walking back towards the other people. What could Alec do to stop him? He had never really cared for what his friend had done before as long as he himself wasn't involved in it. But this time it was different, he really liked this lady. And it should be his turn to have some fun.

Yes, Alec thought, it should be his turn. He then hurried to catch up with the other man. There was no way that he would let him have the advantage. Especially after he had decided that he wanted her for himself. It was a matter of mere seconds that he had caught up with him. Maybe he should ask before he did anything. After all he might just let Alec have her.

"Wait a second," Alec told him once he had caught up with him. His friend actually stopped turned and focused his icy blue eyes on him. Alec could tell he was very impatient and wanted him to hurry up. Alec did so afraid that he might lose his courage. It really wasn't every day that he asked his friend to back down from something.

"Maybe…you m-might…you know…let me…have…a chancewithher." Alec said the last part really fast and wasn't sure if he could even understand him. Alec watched impatiently for his friend to react.

It didn't take him long. His blue eyes instead of turning angry like Alec had thought that they would, they were a bit curious and a bit excited. His lips formed a cruel smile. It was rather difficult to tell weather or not he was angry or just murderous. It was always hard to tell.

"You mean you want her?" he asked, his voice was silky smooth, revealing nothing of what he was feeling. Alec just nodded. And the other man seemed pleased with this, and Alec was getting a bit worried. In his experience it was never good when he was pleased, or happy about something. It always meant trouble.

"This could be interesting. I might never have thought about it." He said this more to himself then to Alec. But then he came out of that and focused once again on the other man. "Fine, if you want her, take her."

Too simple, Alec thought. Wait for it, there's a catch. He watched as his friend turned and started walking back towards the others again. Alec quickly followed, still wondering what his devious friend was up to.

It was just before they had reached their destination that Alec got his answer.

"It shall be a grand way to pass the time. A little competition between friends." Alec was doomed the moment that he heard those words.

* * *

AN: And then there was crap. OK, ya so it was not only short, and a bit boring I guess, but it took a bit for me to update.

But any ways the next chapter will most likely have the long awaited meeting between Selari and Witch. Course I'm almost positive about that.

Bad news is I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm on more of a loose updating grounds on this story right now. I am open to any ideas that are given regarding the story. So review and tell me what you thing.

To reviewer: No need to apologize for telling me the age, at least now I know for sure and not under some false misconception that my age is right or something. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Meeting Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy.

Chapter 5

Meeting Witch

She arrived just after sunrise just after Eri had come out from making his Offering. Lizzy and Hannah were talking excitedly to him. He was obviously exhausted and was relaxing back in a comfortable looking chair. He didn't seem to really be paying attention to what the girls were saying. Selari watched quietly. She didn't want to interrupt all the fun he seemed to be having.

Selari knew that _they_ had come. That _they_ were looking for information. That the only reason that the four of them weren't in the room with her friends and interrogating them was that _they_ had been asked to wait until Eri was at least an hour out from making his Offering. She also knew that time was almost up and that _they_ would be barging in any moment.

The real question was, did they know that she had arrived?

Hannah was the first one to notice her. Once she did she let out a childish squeal and ran to Selari. She threw her arms around her and hugged the older girl.

"Selari, I'm so glad your back. Both Lizzy and Eri made the Offering already. Lizzy has an Opal and…and Eri got a Gray one, he just told us so. I can't wait to see what you get," Hannah exclaimed excitedly.

By this time both Lizzy and Eri had come over and were waiting, watching them. Hannah just continued on and on about something or other, oblivious to the tension that radiated between the rest of them.

"_Where have you been?" Eri questioned._

"_What do you mean, I was just out exploring," Selari answered innocently. _

"_Your such a liar," he accused. _

"_I know," she laughed. _

"I'm glad you came back," Lizzy said quietly. Selari glanced at her, frowning a bit. Was something wrong with her?

"Me too, I'm sorry that I missed your Offering, Lizzy," At the last comment Lizzy seemed a bit more happy.

After that things settled down a bit and it was like she had never even left. For a bit Selari forgot about the people that weren't that far away waiting to see her. Though she was having a good time, she desperately wanted to get back to Shieon. She was even willing to skip making the Offering. After all Shieon needed her, she couldn't be gone for too long. They should probably head back today. She could always make the Offering another time.

"_Somebody is delusional," she said mockingly._

"**Somebody is annoying," she replied back.**

_"Whatever, you so know they won't agree with you,"_

**"That's why they're called delusions,"**

"Selari are you excited about the Offering?" Hannah asked, calling Selari out of her _discussion _with herself.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Hannah," Eri told her sharply. She looked confused at the comment.

"What was so stupid about it?" Hannah wondered. Lizzy and Selari stared at him, also a bit curious about what Eri thought was so stupid. He looked up to see their eyes on him with frowns in place. He was caught between three females, three females that could be very violent. He was in a very hostile place, wondering if he was going to survive.

"Umm…look Hannah what's that," Hoping to distract the girl he pointed over her shoulder. To his luck she turned to look. The other two not easily fooled continued to stare at him. Now for plan B, run. "What's that, yes mother I'm coming." He was gone within a blink of an eye.

"He does realize how stupid that was and how ironic, right?" Lizzy asked as they watched Eri go to the farthest corner away from them. "And that we can still see him and his mother is dead?"

"Let him live in his delusions Lizzy, they're all he has you know," Selari said sadly.

"True," she agreed, nodding her head as well. They sat down on the couch with Hannah and they talked about nothing of real importance. It was rather peaceful, which that in itself made it suspicious. Once things start to settle down, that's when everything starts to happen. Which was why ten minutes later when the doors burst open to reveal five rather irritated people.

One she recognized instantly as Lucivar. He looked the same as when she had first seen him when she had been a child. The other four she had never met before, but she could take a guess to who they are. The man on his left was obviously his brother Daemon. Standing just behind the two was Daemon's mirror image, obviously their father. The Eyrien woman she didn't know, but assumed must be Marian, his wife. The fifth and final person standing just in front of them all. Of course she was sort of hard to miss. After all she was Witch and had that certain something about her.

Eri the only male of their group instantly got to his feet and walked over to where the females still remained seated. He stood in front of them in the protective form of a male. All of their eyes were on the intruders.

"Can we help you?" Eri asked them stiffly. It was obvious that he clearly didn't want anything to do with them, let alone help them.

"Yes, I wish to speak to your Queen," Witch said in her wired midnight voice.

"Well, you don't always get what you want," Eri said rather calmly. If it had been anybody else they would have let her gone on by, but Eri had grown up with Selari and that made him rather oblivious to the more important thing like common sense.

All three of the males in Witch's party didn't seem to like Eri all that much as they started to growl at him. Eri didn't seem all that much effected by the matter. Only those that knew him could tell that he was terrified, it was all in the way he stood.

"Eri!" Lizzy cried out shocked. "That's rude," she told him. Selari seriously wanted to laugh at her comment. Out of all the things that she could have said that was the last one that Selari would have expected. It seemed that Eri was pretty surprised by the statement too, because he turned to look back at her like she had just stepped into the Twisted Kingdom.

"They were rude first," Hannah interrupted anything that Eri was about to say. "They didn't even bother to knock before trouncing into the room," Hannah was a child and she can be excused for it, but Lizzy was an adult now, what was hers?

"I think you might have the wrong room then," Selari spoke up for the first time sense they had arrived. They all turned their eyes on her, previously having been looking at the scene between her companions.

"You are Selari are you not?" Witch asked. Selari nodded at her. "Then we have the right room." She walked further into the room and the others followed behind her. The door closed behind them with somewhat of a bang. Selari wasn't sure if that was a sign that bad things were to come and that she should be prepared. But for what she had no idea.


	6. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels Trilogy.

Chapter 6

Realizations

Divear

_He had felt her the moment that she had walked into the bar. He didn't turn around though; there really was no need. It was all a dream after all. It was never real, everything was fake. She was gone, dead. Never to be seen by him again. He felt her walk towards him without any trouble from the occupants of the bar. Just another thing to prove that she wasn't real. If she was the males would have surely made a commotion of such a pretty girl like her by now._

_He felt it when she reached his side, with her eyes locked on him. The alcohol that he had consumed him did not slow him down as he reached out and grabbed her slender wrist in his hand before she could touch him. _

_Divear couldn't see her face; she wasn't looking at him, but at his hand wrapped around her wrist. It was only a moment before she looked up. Her eyes were just as he remembered them. Darker then his wings and able to see right through him. They still held that glint of stubbornness and determination, like she was trying to prove something. She was no longer the child that he remembered though. She was a grown woman with all the right curves to prove it. Her hair was longer and still fell held back by nothing and allowed to flow whichever way the breeze would have it go._

"_Are you a dream?" he had asked. He wanted to make sure. He was glad that his voice didn't slur, showing that he wasn't as drunk as he had thought he was. That might take awhile. When he saw her nod, he couldn't help the slight wave of disappointment that filled him._

With a start Divear awoke from the reoccurring dream. Instincts that were driven into him as a child were what had him taking in his surroundings. There was nobody around, none of the Blood and none of the idiotic landens. Well really what should he have expected, he was after all in the middle of the forest.

It was the middle of the day and it had only been a few hours since he had waken up in that room above the bar. After he had gotten over the pain of having a hangover he decided that what he had thought was a dream wasn't really a dream. Their had been too many signs. One the most obvious being the scent that was all over the room of him…and Selari. Then there had been the bartender asking about the pretty lady that had gone up with him. But if nothing else would convince him it was the necklace that he had found lying at the foot of the bed. Something that he had given to a young child on one Winsol night.

The amulet now rested around his own neck. His hand reached out and held it in his grasp, recalling the moment that he had given it to her.

_"You got me something. Oh, Divear thank you." She whispered and looked down at the small box. She reached out and took the thing into her hands. At first all she did was stare at it, cradled in her small hands._

_Selari looked up at him and then down at the box. _

"_Your not cheating are you?" he asked, softly. Selari shook her head. _

_Then she carefully opened the top of the box. Shock, was the first thing that registered on her face. That was shortly followed by pleasure. Her hand trembled as she brought out the object. It was a unique looking amulet._

He would never forget that moment or the look on her face. Now having it back in his possession it was a bit depressing. He wondered if she even realized it was gone or if she even wanted it back. But then again if she had still been wearing it didn't that mean that she thought it was important?

Divear hoped that she did want it back, because it'll mean that she'll have to come looking for it and when she found it he would eventually find him. When he did, he would be waiting to confront her and then he would do what any other male would do, he would serve and protect.

Shieon

Quinn watched the three of them talking and laughing with each other from somewhat of a distance. She didn't want them to know that she was spying on them. Them being Reya and two of the new males that had arrived.

As she watched them, Quinn couldn't help the feeling of distrust that came to her. There was just something about those two that didn't seem right. Then they way they were acting with Reya. Of course that was natural most of the males in Shieon seemed to find her attractive. It had never bothered Quinn before and she wondered why she distrusted these two.

"Quinn! Come play with me." The young girl's attention turned away from the three adults and to the black haired part Hayllen that was now standing next to her.

"I'm busy," Quinn tells her and turns back to what she was doing before she was interrupted by childish demands.

"But Quinn," Marty Ann whined and started tugging on the other girls shirt. The girl stared up at Quinn with large innocent, pleading eyes. Quinn stared at the child in disbelief. She was an evil child that would use small little acts of sweet things to get her way. Must fight evil little girl.

"No," she says firmly.

"Please," Marty Ann says in a coaxing manner.

Resistance was failing very fast. With a glance at Reya and the two males and idea struck her. She could get Marty Ann to get Reya to come play with them and that would get her away from the two strange males.

"Fine, but only if Reya plays too," Marty squeals in delight and grabs onto the older girls hand and starts dragging her off. With all the noise that Marty Ann was making that it was no surprise that all three of them turned to look up instantly at the intrusion to their conversation. Upon getting closer to them Marty Ann dropped Quinn's hand and latched on to Reya.

"Reya you must come play with me, so that Quinn will play too. She says she'll play if you do too." Reya laughs softly at her and starts talking with her for a few moments. What they say is lost on Quinn as she had her attention focused on the others in their company.

They were both very handsome with flawless skin that was slightly a bit pale. The one on the left though was a bit taller and seemed to give off a stronger aura then the other and more cruel. He had blue eyes that seemed to be frozen in an emotionless state. Though he had a slight smile planted on his face that Quinn was positive was fake and only meant to charm Reya. His brown hair was cut short and had traces of silver in it though. The shorter one also had blue eyes, but they were more open and easier to read. Right now they were filled with lust and fear. His own hair was a dark honey blond and was maybe an inch longer then his companions.

The blond one had his eyes focused on Reya and the looks that he was giving her were disgusting. Quinn just wanted to kick him, hard and in a place that would make him rethink his lustful thoughts. The other one though was looking at her with those scary eyes.

Scared of him, she tried to hide it as she stared right back at him. He couldn't do anything to her she was in control. Her brothers would kill him if he so much as though about hurting her. That last though reassured her enough to be able to stare back at him. She would tell Guard and Ward about him, they would keep an eye out for him.

Keep

"_Finally the time as come," she says excited._

**"You knew this was coming so why are you acting like this is the first time you heard this?" Selari asked.**

_"You will see," she says cryptically, "But first we must speak with her alone. Make the others leave the room."_

**"Why do they have to leave the room?"**

"_They do not need to be here when the Nightmare meets the Dream." Was the half answer that she gave instead of fully explaining anything._

**"Well why not?"**

"Who knows what might happen? You two are vastly strong and who knows what could happen if one of you lost your temper. Then well you know the other males would have to get involve. Then your friends will most likely end up dead. After all they would be dealing with two darker level Warlord Princes." She explains.

Selari only needed to think about it for a few seconds. She really didn't want the others to get hurt trying to protect her when Selari was perfectly capably of doing that on her own. So it would be much safer for all of them involved if they left her and Witch alone. Apparently Witch had the same idea as she did for they both spoke at the same time.

"Leave us and don't interrupt under any circumstances." It was unnerving that they could do that at the same time and using the same tone of voice. Selari could tell that her three friends wanted to protest, but they remained silent at they left the room.

_"Are you sure about this?" Eri asked on a private thread._

"_Yes," Selari answered before cutting the connection. _

Once the door closed behind them with an audible click they were left alone with silence. Neither of them moved or said anything. They just stood there staring at each other. Witch with her frightening eyes and Selari with a blank mask. The moment that they were alone Selari knew instantly that Witch was stronger. That if it came to a battle that Witch would win. She had already made her Offering and Selari was still an adolescent compared to her.

"Don't worry I'll take over from now on," her other voice said in a commanding voice.

"**What do you mean?" Selari asked confused and a bit wary. She had never heard her other self act like this.**

It was with out warning that Selari was dragged down into the abyss. The Keep was gone and they were standing in the same circle that they had been in eleven years ago during her Birthright Ceremony. The dark emptiness that surround the circle was still there, still slightly comforting and frightening at the same time. Though this time there was somebody else with her and it wasn't Witch.

She looked at the woman across from her. Her long dark hair cascading loosely down her back, her black eyes smirking with malice that seemed so unnatural on her sweet face. Selari looked at herself emotionless.

"Have you nothing to say?" The other one asked.

_What about your betrayal? Selari says disdainfully._

But of course, she says. Selari watched as her other self started to walk towards her. It was a bit weird seeing herself walking towards her. And thinking about it was just so confusing. The stab of betrayal was agonizing. One wasn't suppose to do this to themselves.

"Of course," she was now standing right in front of Selari now.

_Not really. Selari watched as the other one reached out towards her and lightly touched the black hair that was now sliding down her front._

"Well if you don't then I guess I should get started." Her hands then reached out and clamped down onto Selari's shoulder at the same time, as Selari's own hands reached out to do the same to her.

_I won't let you have this body with out a fight. Selari whispers as both of their grips tightened._

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of us," the other one said gleefully.

* * *

AN: Yes I know almost three months for an update. You all must want to kill me all those that have stuck around. And then I go and end it like this.

Well guess what I finally got a main plot line and what it only took me almost year. Now that I have this and my interest in this story is renewed I intend to actually write on it somewhat daily, though you might not believe me, which is understandable. Well I intend to start writing on the next chapter right after I post this.

I would say sorry, but as we all know sorry is just a word and means nothing. So I shall not and just work on the story for a change to prove that I regret leaving this story so blah like. Ok ya that's it, you can all throw large heavy objects at me now.


	7. Taking Over

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy and unfortunately I never will.

Chapter 7

Taking Over

_"Well if you don't then I guess I should get started." Her hands then reached out and clamped down onto Selari's shoulder at the same time, as Selari's own hands reached out to do the same to her._

_I won't let you have this body with out a fight. Selari whispers as both of their grips tightened._

_"I wouldn't have expected anything less of us," the other one said gleefully._

Selari had won. Well the first round and only by some quick footwork and a couple of short blasts of power. She had then left the abyss and closed her mind off of it, trying to keep the _other_ out. It was hard work and it was already making her tired. She didn't think that she could handle both Witch and the other at the same time. But really what choice did she have.

Witch was the first to move. She seemed to glide over to where Selari was standing. She seemed to be testing her or something like that. If Selari had been her and had known the chaos that was now currently being pushed upon her she would have killed her while she had the chance. But she wasn't and Witch couldn't see the inner battles.

"You are similar in some ways," she started to say as I said "Not much the same," Our smiles mirrored each other, both sharp and laced with only a small amount of humor.

"Do you fear me?" Selari asked. It was something that she had wanted to ask since the first and last time she had tried to meet Witch.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Really, that's good cause I don't fear you either," their was that smile again.

"So why do I sense fear coming off of you?" Selari grimaced at the remark and placed up a stronger shield around her. It was no good if she got an even stronger advantage then she already had.

"Not for you, but something that might come to pass because of this meeting." She looked thoughtful at Selari's remark, but didn't say anything. She just turned and sat down on one of the numerous couches in the room. Selari not knowing what else to do sat in a chair across from her.

"Can you fight it?" she asked.

Selari wasn't really sure how to answer that. She wasn't sure if she could. She had only won the first battle by petty moves and quick thinking. The _other_ would never fall for them again that was sure. Really how long could she continue to fight herself? It just seemed like trying to keep water from spilling out of your hand. There was only so long that it would stay before it would slip between the cracks of your fingers. It was impossible to tell how long.

"For the time being I can," was the only response that came to mind without admitting that she really didn't think that it would be that long. In fact the next battle would be soon, if the amount of time that Selari thought had gone by. Witch nodded at this like she hadn't expected anything else.

"I will not hesitate to destroy you if it comes down to that," it wasn't a threat it was just a statement.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," the younger girl smiled slightly. "But do expect a challenge,"

"Of course."

After that Witch left. Selari was left alone to her thoughts and so much more. Eri and the others didn't come back to the room, she didn't expect them to. They would come when she was about to go make her Offering. They would let her concentrate, let her think.

To her it really seemed like a few moments had passed since Witch had left before it was time. Well it wasn't like she could pay much attention to anything but the pounding that was going on in her head. _She_ was trying to get out again.

"Selari,"

Wonder what would happen if _she_ did win?

"Selari,"

Would _she_ destroy Shieon?

"Selari!"

Would it be likeTerreille?

"Damn it Selari will you pay attention!"

Blinking she looked up at the three faces that surrounded her. Lizzy and Hannah looked worried, but Eri just looked irritated, but then again, when didn't he look irritated around her. So was this normal or was this different. Umm…something to think about later after he stops yelling,

"Mother Night," he exclaimed, "It's a wonder you are even here I shouldn't have expected anything better."

"Hey," she said defensively. Was it suddenly pick on Selari day and nobody had told her.

"Come on you have to go," He muttered and held out his hand to help her up. Selari glared at the hand and then smacked it away and got up on her own. Eri didn't take offence and just motioned for her to go first. Not looking at him she strolled past him with Lizzy and Hannah close behind.

Shieon 

_"I don't like him." Ward communicated to his brother as he watched the new people settle down in the community sleep hall._

The community sleep hall was where all the new people would stay until they were assigned a new area to live and set up their own residence and business or what not. Some people only stay for a couple of days others it takes a bit longer.

_"Like who?" Guard asked back on a Red thread, knowing that no one in Shieon was above a Sapphire at the moment._

"_The new guy and his friend," Ward sent a mental image of the two._

"_Aren't those the guys that Quinn was talking about Alec and Si-_

"_Yes," Ward interrupted._

"_If you didn't like them why did you bring them into Shieon?" he asked._

Ward thought about it. He couldn't really recall why he did. He remembered coming across them somewhere, he thought it was Terreille. He only ever brought back a few and only those that couldn't make it to Kaeleer. He couldn't remember accepting them to come to Shieon. Which was strange because he normally had such a good memory, especially about the new ones.

_"I don't remember," he answers._

"_That doesn't seem like you, that seems more like me." Guard was getting a bit suspicious._

Guard was very much like his twin brother Ward, but if there was one major difference between them it was their memory. He had the horrible memory and couldn't on a good day remember what he had for breakfast. Ward on the other hand could remember what he had for breakfast two weeks ago and tell you what everyone else had.

_"Do you think we should kick them out?" Guard said when Ward remained silent._

"_No…not yet. But I do think that we should do some investigating."_

"_Great idea," Guard agreed happily. _

"_No not a great idea, but it's the only one I can think of at the moment. One of us will have to go to Terreille and find information on them. Which would leave us short one person here. Is that wise to do so?"_

"_Guess not," he muttered disappointedly. "But then what do we do?"_

"_I would say we ask Eri to do it, but that would leave the girls alone."_

"_But Selari can protect them. She doesn't need Eri to defend them."_

"_That's true," Ward conceeded._

"_Of course we could always wait until Selari gets back and see what she says." Guard pointed out._

"_That does seem to be the best option." Ward sighed. _

He really hadn't wanted Selari to have to deal with something like this the moment she got back. He had been hoping to handle the problem with out her. But it seemed that he didn't have much of a choice on the matter. The only thing he could do now was keep a close eye out for the man. In fact he would tell them all to keep a watch out and tell the little ones to stay away from them.

_"Problem settled, now tell me are any of the ladies…attractive." Ward could practically here the anticipation in his brothers voice._

"_Hands off, you know the rules."_

"_But I only wish to _serve _them." He said innocently._

"_Ya and I'm the High Lord of Hell."_

"_Mother Night, why in the name of Darkness have you been keeping this from me?" he said in shock._

"_Go away" Ward laughed and broke the connection between them as a lady started to come up to him._

While helping her out, he kept one eye out for the two men in the back of the room. They were only talking quietly right now. And if Ward hadn't been suspicious of them he would have just thought they were any other two friends having a chat. But he was and so he couldn't help think that they were in fact talking of some plan that would ruin the peaceful realm that they had set up.

* * *

"I talked to Reya today," Alec said smugly as he laid back in the bed that he had been assigned to. His companion on the other hand was reclined slightly against the wall with a book in his hand. 

"Oh," he says. Alec frowned at him, didn't he care. After all hadn't he been the one to make this competition. Alec knowing his friend like he did, knew that he hated to lose and at the moment it seemed like he couldn't care less.

"Ya we talked about all sorts of things and she even flirted a bit with me," he added the last part gleefully. Girls had never flirted with him before after all they had all liked his tall blue eyed friend better.

"Mmm, yes that is amazing." He mumbles his eyes never straying from the book in his hands.

Alec glared slightly at the other man. This was not going as planned. He was supposed to be jealous and angry that he was now losing to Alec. Why was he being so damn apathetic?

"Don't you care that I'm winning!" Alec demanded angrily. Finally the guy looked away from his book and over at him. He didn't even seem the least bit angry. In fact he seemed a bit too smug.

"You think your winning because, the girl flirted with you once." He laughed, "Oh my dear friend it will take more then sweet talking to ever win, especially when facing me." He then turned away from Alec and went back to his reading.

His mood thoroughly deflated sighed. Alec should have known better then to think that he could ever get this man jealous of him. Closing his eyes he resolved to come up with a brilliant plan that would both get his friend jealous and Reya in his bed. Now that that was settled a nap sounded good.

* * *

AN: You all must be so shocked. I mean it's only been two weeks since my last update and the way I've been going it's amazing. I bet a lot of you though that I wouldn't update for a month. I'm so happy that I didn't though. 

It's almost been one year since I started this story and I've only got seven chapters. I'm so slow and lazy and all those other things that I might have called myself earlier on. But any ways enough about that.

I have decided that I hated writing Jaenelle. I didn't feel like I got her right. Did she seem like she was out of character? I'm really sorry if she is. Does anyone else have a hard time writing her? Okay well that's about it. Thank your to all that have reviewed.


End file.
